Lost
by JanePanker
Summary: "Tolong lihatlah aku...-" Yoonmin/Minyoon/JiminXYoongi/Yaoi!BL/ONESHOOT


Lost

"Please Look at me..."

Jimin/Yoongi/BL/Male×male

Enjoy

"Jimin Cobalah kue ini, aku sendiri yang membuatnya"ucap namja manis yang kerap disapa yoongi ini sedang memberikan kue hasil buatannya kepada kekasih tercintanya

"Maaf Hyung aku ada urusan nanti saja ya kuenya, kau bisa kan pulang sendiri?kali ini aku tidak bisa mengantar mu" ucap namja yang sangat di cintai yoongi ini, park jimin.

"Ah.. tidak apa jimin aku ini kan sudah dewasa aku bisa pulang begitu aku diluan ya, kau hati-hati di jalan ya?" Yoongi kemudian berjalan melewati jimin begitu saja.

Selalu seperti ini, mereka telah menjalin hubungan selama 2 mereka sangat lengket sangat sulit terpisahkan, dimana ada yoongi di sana juga pasti ada jimin

Bahkan mereka sampai memiliki fans club yang begitu menyukai pasangan ini.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini salah satu dari mereka mulai berubah. Ya park jimin kekasih dari min yoongi ini mulai berubah. Ia mulai tak punya waktu untuk yoongi. Bahkan ia sering mengabaikan apa daya seorang min yoongi yang bodoh karena terlalu mencintai park jimin walau hatinya seringkali tersakiti karena sikap jimin padanya.

"Kapan kau punya waktu untukku jimin.."gumam yoongi, ia bahkan tak sadar kapan air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya

"Hiks..aku hanya minta waktumu sedikit jimin, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa memberinya"

Ia memandang kue yang ia buat untuk membuat kue ini semalam suntuk,ia berharap jimin akan menyukai kue buatannya terbayang di benaknya saat membuat kue ini adalah wajah bahagia sekarang apa yang ia dapat?

Jimin bahkan tak menatapnya saat berbicara tadi, ia lebih memilih memandangi ponselnya daripada yoongi

"Aku hanya terlalu bodoh karena begitu mencintaimu jimin...sampai rasanya hati ini begitu sesak..hiks"yoongi memukul-mukul pelan dadanya, ia merasa begitu sesak, hatinya begitu sakit.

"aku mencintaimu jimin...walaupun aku tau cinta di hatimu mulai terkikis untuk ku"

Yoongi sangat senang hari ini, bagaimana tidak, tadi siang jimin mengajaknya jimin mempunyai waktu untuknya aah ia jadi tidak sabar menunggu malam dari kampus, yoongi langsung besiap-siap untuk acara kencanya nanti.

Yoongi sudah sampai di tempat yang mereka janjikan, Taman adalah tempat bersejarah bagi mereka,karena disinilah mereka bertemu,disini pula jimin meminta yoongi untuk menjadi tersenyum mengingat masa-masa indah itu

1 jam berlalu

Yoongi sudah menunggu jimin selama 1 jam, tapi jimin belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya,padahal cuaca sudah mulai dingin.

"Jimin pasti datang...iya ia pasti ia sedang bingung memilih baju yang akan di kenakannya" Yoongi berusaha menyemangati dirinya bahwa kekasihnya akan datang,walaupun ia sendiri ragu.

2 jam berlalu

Yoongi mulai kedinginan, suhu malam ini begitu sudah menghubungi nomor ponsel jimin tapi selalu saja juga sudah mengirim puluhan pesan pada jimin tapi tak ada 1 pun yang terbaca

"Jimin pasti akan datang kan?" Tanya yoongi entah pada siapa, pasalnya tempat itu mulai sepi 30 menit yang lalu. Ia memandang kosong ke arah jalanan di hadapannya

Air mata mulai menumpuk di kedua kelopak matanya yang siap jatuh kapan saja untuk membasahi wajahnya yang sudah mulai pucat.

"Ia pasti datang..hiks"dan akhirnya isakan itupun meluncur dari bibir ia masih saja berdiri disana menunggu seseorang yang ia sendiri tak tau dimana keberadaannya

3 jam berlalu

Yoongi menyerah, ia tak mampu lagi menahan suhu dingin yang mulai menusuk ini.

Yoongi sangat benar hendak melangkah,tiba-tiba suara seseorang menghentikan niatannya tersebut

"Yoongi Hyung...!" Yoongi menatap jimin yang sedang berlari ke arahnnya itu dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit di artikan.

"Kau datang..." yoongi memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada kekasihnya ini, rasa kecewa pada jimin mulai pudar saat melihat jimin berlari ke ia menunggu 3 jam lamanya, ia tetap bersyukur karena setidaknya jimin masih mengingatnya

"Maaf hyung aku terlambat,Tadi jungkook minta tolong padaku untuk menemaninya ke toko buku. Kasian dia hyung dia kan baru kembali dari jepang jadi aku menemaninya dulu tapi malah lupa yah hyung, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah berapa lama berdiri disini?wajah mu sampai pucat begini" Ucap jimin berusaha menjelaskan keterlambatannya menemui yoongi,ia kemudian menyentuh wajah yoongi yang terlihat pucat itu.

DEG

Senyuman di bibir yoongi hilang begitu saja saat mendengar penjelasan jimin.

Apa katanya, ia menemani jungkook?apakah jimin benar-benar masih punya hati?

Apa yoongi masih memiliki tempat dalam memori atau hatinya?

Jika ada yang bertanya siapa jungkook itu, ia adalah mantan yang sempat membuat jimin depresi saat ia meninggalkan jimin untuk melanjutkan studynya di saat terpuruk itulah mereka bertemu di taman ini, yoongilah yang membantu jimin keluar dari masa-masa kelam itu dan tampa mereka sadari perasaan itu muncul hingga membuat mereka terikat dalam suatu hubungan seperti sekarang jungkook sudah jimin akan kembali padanya?

"Jimin.. apakah kau tidak memeriksa ponselmu?" Tanya yoongi, hatinya benar-benar sakit sekarang, bahkan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"Ponsel? Ah aku lupa kalau ponselku tertinggal di rumah, aku lupa membawanya"jawab jimin santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa

"Jim, sebenarnya kau anggap aku apa?" Tanya yoongi, bahkan ia mulai meneteskan air matanya. Apakah selama ini jimin hanya menganggap yoongi sebagai tempat pelampiasan?Ketika ia tidak di butuhkan lagi ia akan di buang begitu saja?

Jimin tertegun melihat air mata yoongi,ada perasaan tidak nyaman dalam hatinya saat melihat yoongi menangis"pertanyaan macam apa itu hyung? Tentu saja kau kekasihku"jimin berusaha meraih tangan yoongi, tapi yoongi menghindar dan mulai melangkah mundur menjauhi jimin.

"Apa aku benar kekasihmu? Bahkan kau tidak mengingatku?! Apa karena jungkook telah kembali?!"yoongi menatap jimin dengan pandangan terluka.

"Hyung apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau kekasihku, aku sangat mencintaimu,dan kau tau itu" Jimin mulai merasa bersalah pada merasa sakit melihat air mata masih berusaha menggapai yoongi, ia sangat ingin memeluk yoongi saat ini.

"Jimin... aku menyerah" yoongi berhenti melangkah, ia kemudian menatap jimin, akhirnya inilah pilihan yang ia ambil. Ia akan menyerah dan melepas jimin,ia tidak mau merasakan rasa sakit ini terus.

Mendengar perkataan yoongi, jimin segera berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat"Tidak hyung!apa yang kau bicarakan ini, kau tidak boleh menyerah, aku tak akan membiarkan kau menyerah"

"Ayo kita akhiri semua ini"yoongi berucap di tengah tangisannya di pelukan batasnya, disinilah batas kesabaran seorang min yoongi untuk park jimin.

"Tidak hyung, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Jimin mulai mengeluarkan air matanya, dadanya mulai sesak, rasa takut kehilangan yoongi mulai menguasai hatinya

Yoongi kemudian melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap wajah jimin, ia tersenyum"Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi sampai disinilah batas yang aku miliki jimin"

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung, kumohon beri aku kesempatan hyung"jimin belutut di depan yoongi, ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan yoongi.

yoongi kemudian menunduk dan mengecup dahi jimin, kemudian mata jimin yang sangat ia sukai,lalu ciuman itu turun ke hidung jimin,kemudian pipi jimin yang berisi dan yang terakhir bibir jimin yang dulu selalu pasti akan sangat merindukan namjanya ini

"Selamat tinggal jimin, jaga dirimu baik-baik" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, yoongi kemudian berbalik meninggalkan jimin.

"TIDAKK...Yoongi hyung ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, YOONGI HYUNGGGGG !" Teriak jimin frustasi, bahkan kakinya sudah terlalu lemas untuk mengejar yoongi

Ia berusaha bangkit tapi ia kehilangan begitu ini lebih sakit dari pada saat jungkook meninggalkannya dulu...

"YOONGI HYUNGGGG ...!hiks.. ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku...hiks" ia memukul-mukul dadanya, betapa bodohnya ia menyianyiakan pria seperti yoongi

"Maafkan aku hyung.. aku mencintaimu" dan akhirnya hanya penyesalanlah yang menemani jimin saat ini.

Sedangkan yoongi?

Ia bukannya tidak mendengar teriakan-teriakan jimin, ia hanya sengaja menulikan seperti waktu yang akan menjawab semuanya

"Saranghae jimin..."

Tbc/end?

lebih enak bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya jungkook - Lost star

Silahkan Reviews nya..


End file.
